


The Death of Time | Superwholock | This is War

by Miss_Snazzy



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Crossover, Doomed Timelines, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Episode: s06e13 The Wedding of River Song, Fanvideo, Fixed Points Can't Be Rewritten, Gen, Resurrection, Superwholock, Temporary Character Death, crossroads deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is dying, but they'll fight to the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Time | Superwholock | This is War

**Author's Note:**

> Clips Taken From:  
> -Doctor Who  
> -Sherlock  
> -Supernatural
> 
> Song  
> "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars


End file.
